


The Muggle-Born Escape Operation

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Percy Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Percy wouldn't stand by and allow muggle-borns to be wrongly imprisoned.





	1. Hospital

Percy’s heart dropped. His father was in the hospital, bitten by some kind of snake. The circumstances were suspicious, but he wanted to know his father was alright.  
“Lindsay?” he approached his coworker, a friend.  
“Percy?” she smiled politely, “Is something wrong?”  
“My father is in the hospital,” he said.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.”  
“You know Arthur, right?”  
Stupid question. Of course, she knows Arthur, she’d worked with him before and knew about their family issues.  
“Yes.”  
“Would you…I mean, if it’s not too much of an inconvenience…”  
“Visit him?” she concluded.  
“Yes. If…if you would?”  
“I’ll go,” she agreed, “But, Percy, you have to speak to them eventually.”  
“Do I?” he shrugged.  
…  
Only Molly was present when Lindsay visited Arthur in the hospital room.  
“You must be Molly,” Lindsay spoke, “I’m Lindsay. I work with Arthur.”  
“Oh, hello, Lindsay,” Arthur greeted.  
“It’s good to meet you, Lindsay,” Molly said, “A few of Arthur’s coworkers have stopped by as well.”  
“I, uh…I’m also…Percy sent me.”  
“Is he alright?” Molly asked.  
“Percy is fine. He was worried about you, Arthur.”  
“Perhaps he should come and see me, then,” Arthur suggested.  
“I’ve told him to, but he won’t listen.”  
…  
“Is he okay?” Percy asked when Lindsay returned.  
“Fine,” she answered, “He’s stable, awake, should be released shortly.”  
Percy smiled.  
“Good.”


	2. Charlie

“He’s back,” Percy muttered.

“I know,” Lindsay said.

“No, I mean…” he explained, “They’re going to start coming after muggleborns.”

“Like the first war.”

“You have to leave,” Percy said.

“I can’t just…”

“Lindsay, please. You’re my friend, I don’t want to see you get hurt. This is just the beginning.”

“Where can I go?”

“My brother works at a dragon rescue and preservation center in Romania,” Percy explained, “They have an open floo network. You can go there, ask for my brother. He’ll help you.”

“You want me to go to Romania?”

“It’s the only place I know of that’s far enough away.”

“And you’re sure that…”

“Yes, I’m certain.”

“Okay, I’ll go.”

“Really?”

“I trust you, Percy.”

And that was the beginning of Percy’s muggleborn escape ring.

…

Two weeks after Lindsay left, Percy received a letter via Muggle mail from Charlie. It was written on muggle notebook paper.

_Percy,_

_Lindsay is safe. My supervisors are allowing her to stay in one of the spare cabins for the time being. Please be careful when writing me (use muggle mail) and when sending any muggleborns via floo network. The center has been changed only to accept floo-ing from employees and their families._

_-Charlie_

_P.S.- I know you aren’t talking to the rest of the family, but I’d be happy to hear from you._

 

Percy grabbed a notebook and ballpoint pen and penned a letter to Charlie.

 

_Charlie,_

_Please don’t tell our family about this, whatever ‘this’ is, and don’t tell them I’m speaking to you. I don’t want them in trouble and I fear the Ministry will begin watching me._

_-Percy_

He stuffed the letter into an envelope and headed to the muggle post office.

…

_Percy,_

_I will refer to you as Dave. If anyone asks, you’re my brother in law, and your fiancé lives in Romania. You can refer to me as Cole._

_-Cole_

…

_Cole,_

_I have a friend named Jacob Harman. He wants to help with our operation. His house is connected to the floo network, but he’s willing to restrict it in order to help out. We can trust him, I promise._

_-Dave_


	3. Jacob

Dumbledore had died. According to Charlie, Snape had killed him. Bill had also been attacked. Since their initial letter, Charlie had written him to explain what had been happening with the family, assuring Percy that he was missed.

…

The Ministry had fallen, Harry had become public enemy number one, and his family was being watched. HE was being watched.

“What do you think of the new statue?” Jacob asked, “I personally think it’s overdoing it.”

“It’s not funny,” Percy said, “They’re registering muggleborns. They’re watching me. It’s over.”

“You sure?” Jacob set a small stack of papers on Percy’s desk, “From the registry office.”

Percy looked at the papers, then back to Jacob, then to the coffee on his desk.

“Biscuits?” he asked.

“Made them yesterday,” Jacob said, “Safely stored in my kitchen.”

Percy knocked his coffee onto the papers.

“I’m so clumsy,” he groaned in fake anger.

Jacob smirked.

“Meet me at my house later?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

…

Percy recognized the Cattermole family from the Ministry breakout, along with around ten others when he’d arrived at Jacob’s house.

“This is the largest group we’ve had yet,” Percy remarked.

“Yeah,” Jacob grabbed a handful of coins, “One coin to each family. They’re enchanted. They look just like regular coins, but if…WHEN this is all over, a message will appear on the coins, telling you to it’s safe to come back.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley,” Mary Cattermole spoke.

“Of course,” Percy said, “Everyone, take a handful of floo powder and head for Romania’s Dragon Preservation Center, east entrance.”

“Which center?” a teenage boy asked.

“There’s only one,” Percy answered, “Everyone ready?”

Murmurs of agreement filled the small ground.

“Great,” Jacob said, “One at a time.”

…

_Dave,_

_Thank you for the biscuits. You shouldn’t tire yourself out making that many at a time, but I appreciate it. You are an excellent cook, not a single cracked biscuit. See you soon._

_-Cole_

They’d all arrived safely. Percy made a mental note not to send out that many muggleborns at a time.


	4. Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for suicidal thoughts/language

Thirty-five. He’d sent off thirty-five muggleborns before the final battle started.

“And they didn’t suspect you?” Aberforth asked, “Not even once?”

“Of what, sending biscuits to my ‘future brother-in-law?’” Percy smirked, “Course not. Besides, I’m known for losing paperwork.”

“Better hurry,” Aberforth said, “Through there.”

Percy ran for the hidden entrance.

…

Percy hadn’t expected to see his whole family when he stumbled into the room. He didn’t have time to explain everything to them, so he thought of something.

“I was a fool!” he roared, technically not untrue.

**This is it** , he thought. **If they didn’t accept them back…**

“I was an idiot,” he continued, “I was a pompous prat, I was a…”

“Ministry loving, family deserting, power hungry moron?” Fred finished.

Percy took a breath. **If only he knew.**

“Yes, I was!”

“Well, you can’t say fairer than that,” Fred shook his hand.

His mother, crying, hugged him.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Percy looked to his father, who hugged him as well.

…

He can’t be dead. His little brother can NOT be dead.

“Percy, there’s nothing you can do for him,” Harry shouted.

Percy dragged himself up from his brother’s body and ran, shaken with grief.

…

George followed Percy as the older brother walked away from the rest of the family, who had gathered together after the battle.

“Where are you going?” George asked.

“For a walk,” Percy answered.

George grabbed Percy’s wrist and caused the older brother to stop.

“I’m sorry,” Percy said, “I can’t face any of you right now, I’m sorry.”

“Come back to the Hall,” George pleaded, “You don’t even have to talk to us.”

Percy pulled away and continued walking.

“Where are you going?” George demanded.

“The Astronomy tower.”

“What? Why?”

“Stop following me.”

“What are you thinking, Perce?”

“Go back to the Hall, George.”

“No! What are you going to do?”

“Take a wild guess.”

George grabbed Percy and pinned him angrily against a wall.

“You just got back to us and now you’re going to leave?” George yelled, “You’re going to make us deal with losing you, too?”

“Would It really be that much of a loss?”

“Yes! Fred wouldn’t want you to do this! Percy, please! I can’t lose you, too.”

“Could I show you something?” Percy asked carefully.

George let go of his brother. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, then waved his wand over it.

“I don’t want you to think I was a coward,” Percy handed George the coin.

“It is over,” George read, “You can come home. Percy, what is this? Who can come home?”

“The muggleborns.”

George stared blankly until realization hit his face.

“You helped muggleborns.”

“I helped them escape,” Percy explained, “I just…I wish I…could have told Fred.”

“He would have been proud,” George said, “So will the rest of us.”

Percy threw his arms tightly around his younger brother.

“Don’t…don’t tell them about…that I almost…”

George nodded.

...

It was hours later and the bodies had been taken away at the permission of the families. The Weasley’s still remained in the Hall, along with Harry and Hermione.

“You were still talking to Charlie?” Ron demanded.

“It’s brilliant!” Arthur held the coin, “Son, this is…incredible!”

“I couldn’t allow them to be persecuted,” Percy said, “And the coins were Hermione’s idea. Ron told Charlie about them and Charlie suggested it.”

Hermione smiled.

“You could have been arrested!” Molly worried, “Or hurt, or…or…”

“Mum, you raised me to care about muggleborns! I could NOT sit by and allow this to happen!”

“I wish you would have told us,” Molly pleaded, “We could have helped you. The Order could have helped you.”

“That’s what Charlie said,” Percy informed, “He told me you had an organization that helped fight…It wouldn’t have worked, they would have found me out.”

“We ARE proud of you, Son,” Arthur said, “You saved, well, dozens of people, you kept families together, all on your own. You must have been terrified.”

“Of course, I was,” Percy affirmed, “And, I wasn’t alone. I had a friend who helped me, and Charlie.”

“If you do something that dangerous again, I’ll hex you into next week,” Bill said as he pulled Percy into a hug.

“Not any more dangerous than sneaking into the Ministry using Polyjuice potion,” Percy said lightly, “Right, Harry?”

“You did WHAT?” Ginny glared at Harry.

Arthur gave Harry a strange look.

“Or a secret radio show,” George added lightly.

“Yes, all of you are annoyingly brave and are going to make me go gray before I’m forty,” Bill joked.

“Says the guy who went up against a werewolf,” Ron remarked.

Percy laughed.

“The muggleborns should be back within the next couple of days,” Percy said, “Whenever they’re ready. I should go and meet them at the…the floo.”

Everyone was silent.

“I’ll wait until tomorrow,” Percy changed his mind, “They probably haven’t even gotten the message yet.”

Today, he would be with his family, or what was left of them.


End file.
